


Jim gives Blair something that they both need.

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is the plot ... I couldn't think of a title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim gives Blair something that they both need.

**Author's Note:**

> While I was working on another story this jumped into my brain and wouldn't leave and let me work on the other story until I typed it up.

## Jim gives Blair something that they both need.

by freak99usa

Author's webpage: <http://homes.arealcity.com/freak99usa/>

Author's disclaimer: Not mine ... but I can dream right?

* * *

PWP: Jim gives Blair something that they both need...   
by freak99usa   
copyright 2000 

Blair awoke from another dream that would have ended up as a nightmare if he had woken up later than he had. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath to relax himself. There wasn't much else for him to do other than to try and get back to sleep, of course he knew that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. 

Blair tossed and turned until he found a good and comfortable position to lay in and stare into the darkness. He knew what was going on in his head. All his thoughts focused on the most important person in his life, a man named James J. Ellison, a Detective with Major Crimes. The man would haunt his dreams and sometimes his days with the things that he says and the touches that he gives freely. Blair drew in a deep breath and exhaled. He tried to relax for a good nights sleep and just get rid of the thoughts that were running through his head. 

Tomorrow was Saturday and it was the day that he had planned to spend at the bar. When he went to the bar he usually enjoyed himself. And if he was lucky he'd meet someone that would be able to keep his mind off of Jim. But Blair never actually went that far ... he just talked with them. Just to get to know them. But that was all. Blair had never went so far as to bed anyone that he'd met when going out for a drink. 

It was just nice to talk to someone who didn't judge him for who he was or for the fact that he was a total stranger just talking to him. The stranger would usually just lend him an ear and he would lend the man or woman a shoulder or be the person's dancing partner for a song or two. But nothing more ever happened, though he knew that if he had the heart to something would have happened. Because he would feel as if he were cheating on Jim, even though there weren't together. "Jim," Blair sighed as he turned to another position for some sleep. 

Blair sighed and closed his eyes. 

Blair opened his eyes instantly when he felt his bed dip. He hadn't heard anything, too busy with his own thoughts. He found himself staring into Jims' eyes. "Jim," he whispered in surprise. 

Jim leaned into him and seemed to ... sniff him. 

Blair gasped, it was such a surprise he didn't understand what was going on. It was one of the most erotic things that Jim had ever done, and he didn't think Jim was aware of it. 

"Jim, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice was husky from sleep and other things. 

Jim growled, he actually growled. Than he did something that Blair never expected, least of all dreamed of. Well ... he might have dreamed of it once, but that was a long time ago. It was just something that he never expected to happen. Jim straddled Blair and pushed his groin into Blairs'. And Blair was surprised to feel a very erect cock pressed against his own flaccid one which was slowly hardening. 

"You called my name," Jim whispered. "And I could smell your pheromones through the wall ... I could smell you," he added. 

Blair was at a lost for words, he just nodded. He didn't know that Jim even knew how his pheromones smelled like, but than Jim probably knew because he was always around him. 

"Need you, Chief," Jim whispered as he moved and pushed Blairs' legs apart and settled between them. "You make me so hot when you walk around the loft in those baggy jeans and all that flannel. And God, every time you pass by me I just wanna grab you by the hair and fuck you right there." 

Blair moaned at Jims' comment. He knew that Jim would be a dominant partner in bed. That was what he wanted, a dominant Jim ... a Sentinel who knew who is Guide was and took what he wanted from his Guide, because he knew that his Guide would give it to him freely. 

"Lube and condom Blair," Jim said as he pressed a finger against Blairs' opening. 

Blair released a shocked breath when he felt the tip of the finger circle his opening. "Dresser," Blair gasped. 

Jim moved quickly to retrieve the items and prepare himself and Blair for the next step. First Jim took a deep breath to calm himself, he wanted to go slow enough for both of them to enjoy this. It would be memorable if they enjoyed the experience, and hopefully Blair would enjoy it so much that he would come back for more ... at least that was what Jim was hoping anyhow. 

Jim lubed his fingers and began to ready his new lover for penetration. He enjoyed the moans that were emitted from Blairs' throat and just smiled. Jim noted that Blair's inner muscles were loose even before he began to prepare him. But he wanted him looser for what he had planned. He'd been waiting so long for what they were going to do and he was going to fuck Blair thoroughly so that the younger man was sure of what he wanted. 

Jim pulled his fingers out of the younger man's ass and opened the condom. He rolled the piece of latex onto his cock and than lubed that up. Jim pushed Blairs' legs apart and smiled as he settled in between the muscled legs until his cock head was pressed against Blairs' entrance. Blair moaned and wrapped his legs around Jim, pulling Jim into his body. 

Jim growled as he began a slow thrusting so that Blair would adjust to his size and girth ... he didn't want to hurt Blair. 

"Jim," Blair moaned as he arched his back, Jims' cock head rubbed against his prostate. 

Jim reached for Blairs' hands, he twined their fingers together and held Blairs' hands up over his head. Before either of them even knew what was happening between them Jims' thrusts came quickly. They were both heading towards orgasm and there was no way for either of them to hold back. "Shit," Jim whispered as he felt Blair come against him, he wanted them to last longer. But the smell of Blairs' seed caused him to groan loudly and erupt into the condom. 

Both men lay there trying to catch their breaths. Jims' cock was shrinking and he pulled out of Blair careful to keep the condom on him. He pulled the condom off carefully not to spill it's contents. He tied it off and threw it into the trash can be the dresser. Jim rolled onto his side as best he could in the space that he was allowed and pressed his body against Blairs'. 

"Wow," Blair whispered, still panting for air. 

Jim just smiled as he placed a hand upon Blairs' slightly furred chest and gently rubbed. He watched Blair close his eyes and relax further. 

"Next time, we're going up stairs and we're going to go slower," Jim said as he pulled the covers up over them and pulled Blair against his body. 

"Next Time?" Blair asked against Jims' chest. 

"Yeah, what do you think?" Jim mumbled as he slowly let sleep take him. 

Blair just chuckled, "That would be a good idea, you do have a much larger bed after all ... and I'm sure that it's built better than this futon." 

Jim shook his head in amusement, "Get some sleep, Chief. You're going to need it for tomorrow night." 

Blair smiled and closed his eyes. He snuggled close and pressed against Jims' body enjoying the heat that the other man. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
